


evan buckley's sick day

by diazsbuckaroo



Series: you know I'm always there for you, Evan [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective Eddie Diaz, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: "My biggest priority is to get you well, and I'll do anything to make that happen.""So, I guess I'm stuck with you, huh.""Always baby."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: you know I'm always there for you, Evan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	evan buckley's sick day

**Author's Note:**

> a short fluffy buddie story with non-sexual intimacy & over-protective Eddie taking care of Buck <3

“Eddie,” Buck childishly whines and it reminds Eddie perfectly of Christopher when he’s sick. “I’m fin-d.” 

“You sound horrible, Buck. You can’t even say ‘fine’ you’re so stuffed up.” Eddie stands in his kitchen near the table which Buck sits at as he protests everything his over-protective boyfriend wanted to do for him- help him to bed, make him soup, make him tea, anything to make him feel better. 

“I promise I'm fin-d.”

Eddie raises his brow smugly and bats his eyelashes disapprovingly. “Pretty sure ‘fine’ doesn’t have a D on the end of it. Buck, you’re sick. Just stop being so stubborn and let me take care of you!” Eddie raises a fluffy blue blanket (it's Christopher's, but Eddie's sure he won't mind) and thermometer in each of his hands, shaking it in a toying fashion. 

Earlier when Buck came over as they planned, Eddie instantly noticed he didn’t look well, Buck admitting he wasn't 100%. He made Buck promise he'd stay the night in Eddie's careful watch and call Bobby to ask for tomorrow off. Eddie also got out his ‘sick kit’ from the bathroom closet- basically just a bin that has every essential thing you need if you’re sick or taking care of someone who is sick. He's only ever used it on Christopher, which Eddie thought taking care of Buck would be a lot easier- since he is almost 29 years old and all. 

Buck's easily worse than Christopher. 

The sick firefighter rolls his eyes. “I’m not letting you baby me.” 

“Come on, Buck, seriously, what do you have to lose? I’m your boyfriend.” He feels himself becoming more and more impatient with the younger man, annoyed with how reluctantly kid-ish he acted. But at the same time, Eddie’s trying his best to not sound too harsh because he  _ is  _ sick; and he knows Buck is prideful. He wants to do everything himself, and Eddie can’t even talk because he’s exactly that way too. 

Buck sniffles his nose until he can no longer suck air through it, producing a cough that even makes Eddie squeamish. 

”Um…….ew.” He crosses his arms, still holding the blanket and thermometer he intends on using on Buck. 

“Okay so maybe I am sick.” 

“Yes, you are.” Eddie sighs. “Now, before I get you all wrapped up and in bed, you’re getting in the shower.” He sets the stuff down on the table and walks over to Buck’s seat, pulling the chair out. Buck gives him practically the same look Chris does when he’s overwhelmingly annoyed at him. He’s used to it . Buck purposefully makes his weight 2 times heavier just so Eddie has to work a little harder if he wants to get Buck up from that seat and drag him to wherever he wants him to go. 

“But I already took-“ Whining again. 

“This is only gonna work if you shut up and just let take care of you……..Evan.” 

_ Evan _ .  _ Eddie called me Evan. He only does that when we’re…... _

Buck half smirks in a way Eddie only knows what he’s thinking. And of course it’s dirty, of course. 

Eddie rolls his eyes at his himbo boyfriend, takes his hands into his own to pull him up from the seat. He drops a hand to only pull him along by one, interlocking their fingers as they walk. 

“You sound like my mom.” He jokes.

“Ah, so I’m not the only one that’s been on the receiving end of your jack-ass stubbornness.” 

“Maddie too. Except the way they took control of me didn’t make me want to sleep with them.” 

Eddie’s sigh comes from deep in his lungs. “Buck…..” 

——————-

“Okayyyyy.” Eddie breathes as he wraps Buck’s limbs tightly together in a blanket, like a burrito. 

“Thank you, I’m freezing.” Buck does look pale, with visible goosebumps popping up on his skin, yet when Eddie takes a hand to his forehead, he’s burning up. He reaches across the bed for the thermometer, and much to Buck’s delight it’s not the kind that goes in any openings of his body. It’s a simple scanner that Eddie holds up to his forehead, and in a couple of seconds, the digital screen reads his temperature. 

“Buck, you have a 103.4 fever.” Worry takes over Eddie’s eyes that Buck’s focusing on. “I’m gonna give you some DayQuil, it has acetaminophen in it to help bring it down hopefully.” He leaves the room for a moment to grab the bottle of orange medicine and fills a cap full to give to Buck. He downs it like a shot of vodka at the bar, and sighs. 

“I hate being sick. I’m sorry our day off got ruined by me being sick.” His head leans back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling until Eddie’s delicate touch on his abdomen draws his eyes onto him. Eddie’s palm finds Buck’s arm that rests on his stomach, stroking his thumb against the Michaelangelo tattoo ink. 

“It’s okay. There’s no place I’d rather be than by your side, being your medic when you’re not feeling well. Trust me.” A smile dawns on Buck’s face. How’d he get so lucky to have a boyfriend like Eddie? “But,” a sudden tone switch in Eddie’s voice leaves Buck curious. “If your fever doesn’t go down soon, I’m gonna have to take you to the ER.” 

“I hate hospitals more than I hate being sick.” He crosses his arms on his chest, making Eddie’s hand slip off. 

“I know, I know, but I just want to make sure you’re okay that’s all. My biggest priority is to get you well, and I’ll do anything to make that happen.” 

“So, I guess I’m stuck with you, huh.” Buck smiley sighs. 

“Always baby.” Eddie‘s lips find Buck’s cheek, placing a warm kiss that leaves his little patient fuzzy inside. 


End file.
